


Heat

by tatterwitch



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omega Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/tatterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the reader's heat arrives unexpectedly, both Winchesters are shocked to learn that she was an Omega, not the originally presumed Beta hunter they'd thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Something was  _wrong_.  
  
You moaned in frustration as your body writhed beneath your own touch. Sweat dampened your skin as your temperature hovered too high. Your mind was a haze of need, the fog proving impenetrable no matter how many times you'd used the fake knot that you were currently pushing in and out of your body. Slick made the insides of your thighs shine.  
  
The whole room reeked of your heat. A heat that hadn't been due to arrive for another month.   
  
You had suspected that something was up when the signs that heralded the approach of your heat had started popping up during a hunt. You body had ached and your skin had felt like you'd been bruised all over.   
  
You had put it all out of mind and focused on the hunt. Hunting always came first. That was how you'd been raised. Others came first and your needs after that.   
  
Of course, your family had been expecting you to be a Beta with the bloodline composed of those and Alphas. But at sixteen, you'd presented as an Omega. Though surprised, your family had been accepting. From then on, you'd been careful to always use suppressants and scent-blockers.   
  
Omegas weren't meant to hunt. They were meant to be kept safe and locked up, put on pedestals and owned like trophies. Omegas were supposed to be weak and shy.  
  
You had never been those things. In fact, with the aide of the medications, you appeared to be a Beta. You were stronger than any Omega you'd ever encountered. Your body may have been soft in places, yes, but you could drag a dead body around and throw a nasty right-hook like any Beta hunter could.   
The Winchesters had been quite surprised when, at your arrival back at the bunker after a long vampire hunt, your heat had reared its head.   
  
The scent-blockers were no match for the increase in your pheromones and the sudden bloom of slick between your thighs.   
  
You'd frozen in place, embarrassment coloring your face as both Alphas had stared, open-mouthed at you. Sam had spoken, voice stuttering.  
  
"You're an Omega? But you-" He'd shaken himself then and grabbed a hold of his brother's arm. "You're in heat?"  
  
You'd managed a nod and got out an apology before Sam started tugging Dean back down the hall toward the garage.    
  
"We'll stay at a hotel or something. How long do your heats run?" Sam hovered by the end of the hall, shifting uncomfortably.  
  
You blinked. He was taking this well. You'd never planned for either Winchester to discover the fact that you were an Omega, but experience had prepared you for more aggressive reactions, or a sudden influx of stifling instinct to protect. Not...Whatever this was.  
  
"Um, usually three or four days." Your skin was starting to itch, the clothing you wore felt too heavy and restrictive. "I'll call to let you know when it passes. And, thanks."  
  
Sam nodded, eyes wide and earnest as he visibly kept one hand wrapped around his brother's arm and the other clenched on the doorframe.  
  
"It's no problem. Really, you're still you. No matter if you're an Omega, Y/N." Sam pulled at Dean's limb. "C'mon, Dean. Dean?"  
  
The older Winchester was seemingly frozen in place, his chest heaving and green eyes dark with what could only be construed as lust. The green rings of  his irises were nearly obscured by his pupils, glazed and wide. As you watched, his head canted back slightly. His chest swelled as he breathed deep. His lids dropped to half-mast and a low, pumping growl threaded from between his teeth as he licked his lips.  
  
Slick slid between your thighs, drenching the material of your jeans. You felt your cheeks heat even as your body cried out for his touch. Holy hell, it looked like, for all the world, Dean wanted to charge across the distance between the two of you and pin you against the nearest surface. The errant thought only made you bite back a moan.  
  
"Dean-" His name escaped your lips on a hushed whine.  
  
The hunter took one step forward before freezing again. His head whipped to the side and his entire body locked up like he was fighting to stay still. A tremor made his frame shake minutely as his fingers twisted into fists at his sides. His eyes shut tight and he seemed to hold his breath.  
  
Then, in a quick jerk, he turned and was stalking for the door. The lines of his body moved sinfully and nearly had you moaning aloud. You bit back the bitter disappointment and the wail of need that built up in your throat suddenly.  
Sam followed after him, casting you a few parting words and a wave  as the door shut and locked behind them.   
  
That had been six days ago. Something just wasn't right. This heat was too intense. Not even your very first heat had been this bad.   
  
Your body screamed for relief constantly. Slick coated your skin and the sheets of your bed. Need made you insensate, capable only of trying to pleasure yourself with the toy. You felt like you were burning up from the inside. Everything hurt; your skin felt raw and your bones ached like they were shattering apart. Normally, you had an hour or two between waves of your heat. But this...No matter how many times you'd orgasmed, your body had still ached, burned, screamed for more. The inflatable knot of the toy just wasn't working the way it usually did.   
  
Of course, it didn't help that the whole bunker reeked of Alpha. Sam and Dean's scents permeated everything. Dean's scent seemed particularly enhanced to your sensitive nose. It was like torture, being able to smell Alpha but knowing that there was no way one would help put you out of your misery.  
Your hips hitched as your head spun. You just wanted the heat to pass already. Your orgasm approached and you inflated the knot, coming around the toy with a hoarse sob that scraped over the inside of your sore throat. Even as the shivers of your climax eased, your body cried out for more.   
  
Something was wrong.   
  
  
  
  


Dean paced the length of the motel room again.  
  
His mind whirred as his body remained restless. Y/N was an Omega. An Omega. It was almost too good to be true.   
  
Y/N had always been perfect in Dean's point of view. Sure, he'd always pegged her as a Beta, but there'd always been something about her. It hadn't been her scent because she'd always kept it covered up. No, she was just...She was Y/N. One of the best hunters Dean had ever known. She was smart and agile and quite the scrapper. She had a mean right-hook and didn't take shit from anyone. She was more than just some hunter, though. Y/N was good. Right down the the core of her, she was good and kind and bright.   
  
Against his better judgement, when Dean pictured himself with a mate and pups, it was with Y/N. She was just...She just felt right; like home.   
  
And that had all been back when Dean had thought that she was a Beta. Now, though, with the new-found knowledge that Y/N was an Omega, Dean could feel his instinct screaming at him to get his ass back to the bunker and mate her, claim her. To give her pups if she wanted them and give her everything he had.   
  
It had taken everything Dean had to walk out of the bunker. Even at the mere memory of Y/N's scent, Dean felt himself harden, felt his body yearn for closeness. She smelled so, so good; unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. Y/N smelled like everything he'd ever dreamed of his mate smelling like. And then he'd caught a whiff of what could have only been her slick. And, holy shit, Dean had wanted to leap across the room and mate her right then.  
  
Dean raked a hand through his hair and stifled a frustrated growl that threatened to crawl up his throat. Worry had rooted itself in his veins along with want.   
  
Y/N had said that her heats lasted four to five days. It had been six.   
  
He'd called her repeatedly last night and that morning. He'd even sent her a text. There'd been no response.  
  
God, what if something was wrong? What if she'd hurt herself? What if someone had gotten into the bunker?   
  
The thoughts swirled maliciously in his mind, only worsening his condition.  
Before he could rethink himself, Dean was palming the keys to the Impala and dragging his jacket on over his shoulders. Sam made a noise just as he reached the hotel room's door.  
  
"Dean, where are you going?"  
  
"Something's up with Y/N. I called her at least three times and sent her a text and she's not answering. I'm gonna check to make sure she's okay and then I'm coming back."  
  
"Are you sure that's a good idea? Dean, we both know how you reacted to just her scent and that was at the beginning of her heat. She's probably fine-"  
  
Dean opened the door with one hand.  
  
"I can handle it, Sammy. Like I said, I'm just gonna check on her and then I'll come back. I just wanna make sure she's okay." He needed to know that she was okay.  
  
The door shut behind his heels with a loud click, cutting off the exasperated noise Sam made.  
  
Dean made it to the bunker in twenty minutes, of course, he violated a few traffic laws to do that, but he couldn't really bring himself to care.  
  
The key slid into the bunker's door with a soft, metallic sound. The hunk of metal swung inward. Dean stepped inside and was immediately smacked in the face with heat-scent. The smell was so strong, it immobilized him for a good minute. His head spun at the amount of pheromones. His dick twitched in his jeans, hardening quickly.   
  
The place was eerily quiet. No lights were on, leaving the library dark. Dean's heartbeat quickened in his chest.   
  
"Y/N?" He called out. If he got an answer, he'd leave. That way they were both safe just in case he lost himself.   
  
The silence was near deafening. Images of Dean's worst fears danced through his head.   
  
He sprinted down the stairs and tore down the hallway, mind fogging as the scent of heat only grew stronger. Y/N's bedroom door was wide open.   
She was slumped over the edge of her mattress, sides moving shallowly.  
Dean was at her side in an instant, concern flaring through his body. He propped her up, hands flying over her skin. She was hot, burning up with a fever. Sweat dampened her skin and hair. Her lips were chapped and parted around shallow breaths.   
  
Water. She needed water.  
  
Dean gently laid her back against the pillows before jogging into the bathroom. He filled the plastic cup on the side of the sink with cool liquid before returning to her side. He slipped one hand beneath her head and tipped the cup against her lips.  
  
"Hey, Y/N. C'mon, baby, you gotta drink." Dean shamelessly pushed a little hint of Alpha persuasion in his voice to prompt her.  
  
The long line of her throat moved, swallowing slowly. Her body moved along his weakly. Relief flooded through his veins, acting like a soothing balm to his frayed nerves.  
  
"That's it. Good girl." Dean watched as her eyelids fluttered and her hand rose to rest over his own on the cup. "C'mon, open those pretty eyes so I know you're okay."  
  
  
  
  


Something warm feathered over your cheek and hair as cool liquid touched your lips.  
  
Water washed into your mouth, causing you to swallow greedily. Something large and warm cradled the back of your head, holding you steady so you didn't dribble water everywhere. A deep, husky voice rumbled close by. The musky scent beside you was familiar, all at once soothing and sending heat sparking under your skin.  
  
Your eyelashes seemed to stick together before you blinked them apart. Light made you wince, a small sound of distress issuing from between your teeth. The water ran dry and the cup was pulled away.  
  
A pair of green eyes met your's, light-colored brows furrowed in what could only be worry. You knew those eyes, that face.  
  
"Dean," You whispered.   
  
His lips eased up in a smile, exposing the sharp whiteness of his teeth. The longer canines glinted in the low light of your room. Unbidden, a fresh trickle of slick eased between your thighs. Your body began to get its act together again, the same feverish ache settling in your bones as you curled inward.  
  
"Hey, hey. Y/N, what's wrong?" Dean's voice only made you whine piteously.  
  
"Hurts." You panted. "Something's wrong with...My heat....Never been this...Bad before."  
  
Need had your fingers tangling in the front of his shirt. God, he smelled so good.  
  
"Want you, Dean."  
  
His eyes widened minutely.  
  
"Y/N, you're in heat. I don't-I don't wanna do anything that you'll regret."  
  
"Won't regret you." You murmured, tugging at the hem of his shirt. At the barest glimpse of his belly, you whined, another wave of slick sliding over your skin. "Want you...Want so bad. Need your knot...Need you, Dean."  
  
His body jerked. Roughened hands wrapped around your wrists, pinning them easily by your head. The dominating movement made you whine shamelessly. Those green eyes dipped, stopping to stare at your lips before moving lower, taking in your bared body. Sweat and slick coated pretty much every inch of your skin and you knew that you were pumping out all kinds of pheromones. A low, long growl issued between his teeth, making your body undulate, trying to get closer to his.  
  
"You-you gotta be sure. I don't know if I can-If I'll be able to hold back from mating you." Dean's voice was gruff, his eyes dropping and thumbs brushing your wrists in circles.  
  
That was...That was big. You'd never put a whole ton of stock in ever being mated. Sure, it'd come up during family stuff, but you'd always shunted the offers of possible mates aside. But you'd be lying if you'd said that you'd never, ever thought about having a relationship with Dean. He was a good man, a great hunter, an honorable Alpha. So, sure, you had fantasized, in the dark of lonely nights in your bedroom, about having Dean Winchester as your mate. But the fact that it seemed like you hadn't been alone in such activities; that you were just as appealing to him as he was to you was mind-blowing.   
This close, you could smell him, all smoke and liquor, warm spice and arousal, hickory and...home. Dean smelled like safety, like mate. It settled the deal for you.   
  
"I want you to mate me, Dean."  
  
Dean's eyes widened, lashes batting quickly as his shoulders pushed back. His fingers tightened on your wrists a bit as he took a shaky breath.   
  
"Y/N, you sure? 'Cause I don't think I could stop myself once I start-"  
  
Impatient need had your hips rolling up, rubbing against his thigh as a fresh wave of slick pooled between your legs. His pupils expanded, gobbling up the pretty green of his irises. He seemed to hold his breath, like he was afraid that you'd change your mind.  
  
"Need you, Dean. Need you, need your knot, need your bite." The words emerged as a moan. You rubbed your thighs together in an attempt to alleviate some of the pressure before parting them with a needy whine.  
  
Dean's chest swelled, his head canted back and his lips parted. His eyes shuttered before flipping open, the sheer hunger there making another bit of slick trickle. A growl rumbled in his throat and then he was on the move; fingers tearing at his clothes in a bid to feel his skin against your's.   
  
  
  
  


Dean's mind was a haze of clamoring instinct.  
  
His cock was harder than fucking steel in his pants, the friction of the denim almost painful as he jerked his shirts off. Heat prickled along his spine. Shit, but Y/N smelled so damn good, so mouthwatering and addicting. He really wanted to taste every  inch of her skin, to see if she was as soft as she looked everywhere. But the Alpha in him was howling for something different.  
  
Finally naked, Dean pulled his hands away from Y/N's wrists, effectively loosing the lioness from her cage. She was on him, mouth pressing to his with a heady moan. Her lips were soft, sweet with a hint of salt from sweat. She opened so easily to him, humming when his tongue swiped over her's. Then she returned the favor, tongue slipping over the edges of his teeth, skating over his canines teasingly.   
  
The bed squeaked slightly as Dean used his knees to further part Y/N's thighs. Another wave of heat-scent had a groan issuing from his throat as he trailed his hands down. One stopped, palming a breast and tweaking a nipple. An appreciative murmur  in a breathy voice had his body temperature rising. Then his other hand cupped her sex, fingers sliding through slick and skidding across her clit. One finger probed right at her entrance, briefly slipping inside.  
Y/N's lips parted against his, a loud moan dropping from her mouth as her hips tried to follow his movements.   
  
"Dean, please. Please, need you, hmmm."   
  
Her breath hitched when he ran the pads of his fingers over her opening. She made a sound of frustration when no matter how much she rolled her body, he pulled back just to tease. So what if he was a bit sadistic? There was something...primally pleasing about watching his mate writhe and beg for him. Mate. His mate. Y/N was gonna be his mate.   
  
The realization hit him anew, making his body hum and cock twitch. Heady pride flooded through his veins.   
  
When Dean finally pushed two fingers inside of her channel, Y/N let out a loud cry. Her fingertips dug into his shoulders, nape, and arms. Her cheeks were flushed, lips swollen and reddened from his kisses. She looked goddamned beautiful, so beautiful it made his insides clench. She fluttered around his fingers, hips hitching as she worked to ride the digits.   
  
Slick made his hand shine and abruptly, he was struck with the all-consuming need to taste her. To see if his mate tasted just as heady and wonderful as she smelled. She gave a disappointed murmur when he pulled back.   
  
 _Holy. Fucking. Shit._  
  
Dean snarled, tongue lapping over his lips as he dropped to his knees, using his shoulders to hold Y/N's thighs wide. He pressed his open mouth against her, tongue lapping in broad, hungry strokes. He lapped up the slick as quick as it appeared, all the while humming. Nails scraped over his scalp as Y/N cried out, body bucking. She came with a wild cry, legs pressing tight against his shoulders.   
  
  
  
  


The hunger had dimmed slightly, but it was still there, ramping right back up.  
  
Dean lapped at your sex lazily, tonguing broad, rough stripes that had your thighs shaking. He was positively purring, the throaty pumping noise vibrating against your sensitive skin exquisitely. But still, it just wasn't enough.   
  
With a quick few tugs and a roll, you were on your hands and knees on the bed. You canted your hips back and presented.  
  
The sound Dean let out hit your very core. It was pure, undiluted Alpha male; primal and hungry, echoing off of the walls. It was the only warning you had before he was on you; the head of his cock nudging at your entrance.   
  
"Mhmmm, yes, Dean. Need you, need your knot. Please." Your words cut off with a moan as Dean began pushing inside, his hands palming your hips, running up and down your sides. Pleasure burst, delicious and wonderful. This is what your body had wanted, not some fake plastic thing.   
  
Dean was bigger than your toy had been, longer and thicker, stretching you wide and filling you in ways that had your mind melting. You wanted more, though, spreading your legs farther and pushing back.  
  
"Harder. Faster.  _Alpha, please_."  
  
The words wrung a growl from Dean. His hands tightened on your hips, guiding you back into his thrusts. The exquisite friction ignited a fire that was quickly devouring all sense, leaving you a creature of pure need and pleasure.   
  
"Alpha, Alpha, Alpha." You chanted, head tossing. Your fingers clawed into the sheets for traction. "More, Alpha."  
  
Dean drove you higher, hips slapping against your ass as he filled you hard and fast. His knot was swelling, starting to catch on every withdrawal. You tossed your head to the side, baring your neck with a moan.  
  
"Mark me. Mate me, Alpha. Make me your's. Knot me. Need you knot. Need your bite.  _Ungh_! Alpha, please!"  
  
Dean's chest rubbed over your back as he leaned down, breath gusting over your dampened skin. His arms braced on either side of your's as he started to lose rhythm. Warm, wet lips dragged over the juncture of your neck. With a snarl, he buried his teeth in the fragile skin.  
  
That was all it took.  
  
You came, clenching around his cock with an ear-ringing cry of his name. Dean followed, knot popping as liquid heat flooded deep. His hips rocked gently, arms banding around your body and pulling you down onto your side so he wouldn't crush you. He let up from the bite, tenderly nuzzling your neck with his jaw. The burning tickle of his scruff made you giggle breathlessly. He scented you, then, breath huffing warmly against your skin.  
  
"My mate. My Y/N."  
  
"Your's, Dean. I'm your's."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all requested it, so here it is! Let the heat aftermath begin!

The last thing you wanted to do was get up and move around as the last pangs of heat left your body. 

Dean was a solid wall of warmth pressed against your back. His hands stroked sweat-damp hair away from you face, fingers drifting aimlessly over your shoulders and sides. Breath huffed over your ear in warm exhalations. 

Really, the only thing dampening the happy-warm-good feelings was, well, all that was left from your heat. The sheets needed a changing and you definitely needed a shower. Sweat and slick left you feeling downright gross as the last of the pheromone ramp-up departed. Exhaustion tugged at your limbs and eyelids, though, making the needs seem secondary.

“You want me to start the shower for you?” Dean’s voice was a low rumble at your back.

A heavy sigh left your lips, split by a jaw-cracking yawn. “Do I have to?”

Calloused fingers rubbed over the top of your shoulder before the bed shifted. Your eyelids drifted shut and you must have dozed off because suddenly Dean was back and water was running in the other room. 

He crouched by the bedside, lamp casting light over half of his face. Green eyes glimmered with more than a little warmth as his thumb swept over your lower lip and cheek. His hair was a wreck, sticking up in irregular tufts. A few pink stripes marred the tops of his shoulders, crescents from your nails decorating his biceps. A primal sort of pleasure burned through you at the sight of your mating bite on his skin. 

“Hey, sleepy-head. C’mon, let’s get you clean and comfy, okay?” He leaned forward, arms slipping under your body before lifting with all the ease of an Alpha in his prime.

The bathroom was already filled with steam when the two of you entered. Water drummed down from the showerhead, spattering off the tiles. Dean eased you down onto your feet. 

“I’m gonna go and change out the sheets-”

You reached out, fingers catching around his wrist and effectively drawing him to a halt. Green eyes flicked from your loose hold to your face. Slowly, with a gentle pull, you towed him underneath the water with you.

“Stay?”

“Always.” The corner of his mouth quirked up. 

Dean took care of you after your knees wobbled while reaching for the shampoo. He massaged the stuff into your hair and scalp expertly, taking care to keep errant bubbles from your eyes. He even smeared conditioner through it, raking his fingers through the locks before rinsing it away. 

You leaned against his side as he got the soap out, eyes shut sleepily as warm water pounded over your back and soothed your sore back. All traces of sleepiness vanished when soap-slick hands ran over your spine, descending to cup and slide over your ass. 

You were turned around, large hands palming your hips before slipping down to wash your feet and legs. The touches disappeared as the soap was lathered again. Your hair was pushed aside before fingers kneaded your shoulders. And, oh God, you were helpless to stop the breathy groans that drifted from your lips as Dean worked every knot and ache away. 

With every second that passed, you found yourself leaning back, muscles relaxing until your back brushed Dean’s chest and...oh...Something hard and hot slipped along the crease of your ass. The sensation drew a muffled hiss from Dean, his hips bucking for more before he forced himself to still.

“Sorry, I-”

You bit your lip, curls of heat tangling low in your belly. With a roll of your hips, you drew another noise from him; this one a bit louder. 

“Don’t be.” You murmured, rocking a little just to hear his breathing stutter.

His fingers tightened on the tops of your arms before smoothing down, continuing with the washing. Soap suds slithered down your chest when his hands returned to your shoulders. Your breath caught in anticipation.

Down, down...Fingertips skipped over your nipples before calloused palms cupped your breasts, thumbs tweaking over hardening peaks teasingly. You canted your head back, water droplets catching on your lashes. Soft lips met your own, gently pressing and coaxing you to open. Suds trailed down over your belly, tickling the tops of your thighs. 

The world tilted as you were turned again. Tile slipped beneath your feet before you were caught and pressed back underneath the torrent of water. The shock of the cooler tile against your heated skin had you gasping, a noise that turned to something wilder when thick fingers slid between your thighs. Dean swallowed the sound greedily with his mouth, tongue flicking against your’s. Slick bloomed, arousal making you legs weak. 

Dean pressed closer, supporting you with the line of his body even as he lifted one of your legs, settling your foot on the ledge of the soap tray. His hand returned, fingers roving over your sex. One blunt-tipped finger slipped forward, finding your clitoris and rubbing maddeningly. 

His cock brushed against your belly, trapped as it was between your bodies. An idea started to form as Dean gently pushed a finger past your entrance. Biting your lip, you reached down, palm sliding over freckled skin. Your fingertips bumped over the ridges and divots of a few scars before coasting over the crest of a hipbone. 

Dean’s head kicked back, water flicking off of his hair. His cock was hard and hot and heavy in your hand. The knot at the base was already swelling, the crown leaking a bead of pre-come that smeared under the pad of your thumb. His hips jerked, body trembling minutely. 

“Fuck, Y/N.” The words were hoarse and laced with more than a little hunger.

His finger stirred your depths, finding and rubbing against something that had starbursts flirting with the edges of your vision. You gave an experimental pump of your hand, fingers sliding up and down his length. Those pink, full lips parted around a half-choked noise of pleasure.

It became a sort of race then, one that would determine who reached climax first. 

Dean’s fingers filled you, rubbed over every sweet spot you had and pushed you toward the cusp quicker than anything ever had before. But you weren’t to be out-done, making Dean pant against your neck as his hips bucked into your hand.

The two of you came nigh simultaneously. Dean’s knot popped, swelling at the base of his shaft as you cried out, body shaking apart in his arms. Water sluiced down, washing away slick and come while the pair of you slumped against the wall.

Dean huffed a laugh against your shoulder, “That wasn’t planned.”

“None of this was.” You smiled, rubbing your cheek over his chest. The sleepiness had returned, weighing down your limbs once more.

“C’mon, let’s get you dried off and into bed.” The undercurrent of tenderness seeped through his words.

"Hmm. Sounds like a good plan." 


End file.
